


Sleep paralysis

by ScoutNerd



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Razzabang - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff, sleep paralysis, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutNerd/pseuds/ScoutNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry pushed another lock of hair out of Dan's face before kissing his forehead gently. Dan smiled softly and mouthed "thank you" before closing his eyes.<br/>--<br/>In which Dan gets sleep paralysis and Barry cuddles the scare away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep paralysis

**Author's Note:**

> Saiyamus on tumblr suggested the lovely prompt “If Danny eats late at night or sleeps on his back he has nightmares or sleep paralysis, in which he has to call Barry to hold him.”  
> So naturally, I gave in and wrote some sleepy razzabang bc I'm a) sleepy and b) razzabang trash.

Barry awoke to the sound of muffled screaming. What the fuck? Was there a burglar in Dan's room? He glanced over at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 4:21 AM. Whatever had happened he had to go check on his roommate.

The muffled screaming had turned into soft crying by the time Barry had reached Dan's room. As a strip of light shone upon Dan's face he stopped crying, and let out a greatful sound.

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming from the other room." Dan's body looked peaceful, but his face was wet from tears and his eyes were wide open. "Sleep paralysis again?"

Dan relaxed slightly as Barry pushed a long lock of curly hair out of his face. Barry's soft murmurs of "shh, it's gonna be okay, it isn't dangerous" made him feel a whole lot better about his unfortunate situation.

After a few minutes of Barry sitting by Dan's side stroaking his hair, he carefully picked him up and took him into his lap. Barry was basically cradeling Dan like a small child. The thought briefly struck him that with any other guy it would probably be weird, but this was Dan. He'd do stuff like this for Dan.

Barry pushed another lock of hair out of Dan's face before kissing his forehead gently. Dan smiled softly and mouthed "thank you" before closing his eyes.

Even though Dan had escaped his sleep paralysis, and could move most his body again, he still was reluctant to go back to sleep.

"I think I'm just gonna get up early today, Bar. I don't think sleep is gonna happen any time soon." He tried to act as though it wasn't a big deal, but a soft yawn made him curl back up to Barry's chest.

"Yeah, right. Dan, it's not even five, you're going back to sleep asap." Barry gave him a stern but caring look, and Dan pouted back at him. He let Dan roll out of his arms and back on the bed before he got up.

"But Barry, I can't sleep in here. I'll never fall asleep tonight!" Dan was lying on his stomach, his big brown eyes begging Barry as if he was his own mother. His shirt had rode up a little, Barry couldn't help but look over at the exposed small of his back.

"How 'bout I make us some warm milk, and then you can sleep in my room, I promise there's no monsters in there." Dan wondered for a second of he was being sarcastic or serious, but when Barry added "Do you want honey in your milk?" before he turned around in the doorway, Dan sprang up.

"Lots, please!"

The next half hour consisted mostly of Barry looking for milk that hadn't gone bad, heating said milk, and pouring a disgusting ammount of honey in one of the mugs, all with Dan hanging like a sloth around his waist with his eyes half closed, smelling his pyjama pants.

As soon as Barry had managed the seemingly impossible task of carrying a sleepy Dan as well as two hot mugs back to his bedroom, Dan curled up underneath Barry's duvet.

"Barry, these sheets smell like you..." Dan mumbled into the bedding.

"I know, they're my sheets." Barry mumbled back, earning a soft laugh from Dan. "Did you want that mil-"

He stopped himself when he saw Dan lying motionless on his side, his nose stuffed into the bedsheets, feet tucked gently up to his chest. Barry let out a light sigh, and wrapped himself around Dan so he could smell his shirt as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 03:10 AM right now and I'm writing this on my phone in a moving RV, but I'll go over and fix some grammar & maybe formatting when I get home.


End file.
